


How to Cure Bordem

by EndangeredMind



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Boredom, Brutal Fucking, Joke telling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Stotch is incredibly bored. Luckily, Honeycomb has the perfect solution!





	How to Cure Bordem

Stotch sighed as he settled down on his axles, tyres sagging a bit from the weight. He was so BORED! He tried everything he could think of. Counting the amount of stitches on his altmode’s interior. So far, he was up to two thousand five-hundred and eighty-three. He was extremely proud of his altmode. He had already steam cleaned his seats, washed and waxed himself twice, and re-inflated his tyres, just for the hell of it. He groaned and began scanning through the Internet for something, anything for him to do whilst he waited for the day to tick by. However, his boredom was soon stopped in its tracks, when Honeycomb walked in with a smirk on his faceplates. Stotch looked at him, before sighing. “What is it ‘comb? It better be something really funny or something really important, because I am so bored over here that it isn’t funny!” 

“I promise it will be the funniest joke ever Stotch you’ve just gotta give it a chance!” Honeycomb grinned, before walking over to Stotch’s altmode and resting a hand on his hood, grinning when he heard the bot underneath him growl. Clearly, he wouldn’t need to do much to get him fired up. “And to answer your question as to whether or not it is funny, it is because I’ve got a great joke to tell you!” Upon hearing Stotch sigh, he smiled and patted his hood reassuringly. “Don’t worry, it won’t be terrible like my last one!” He laughed, before standing in front of Stotch. “Yesterday I saw a guy spill all his Scrabble letters on the road, so I asked him what the word on the street was!”

There was a brief pause, and for a moment, Honeycomb was worried his joke had fallen flat. However, this was shattered when Stotch began laughing. He kept trying to form a sentence, but he couldn’t help it. His alt began bouncing as he laughed harder and harder, unable to contain himself. His laughter soon became snickering, which then burst out into full blown hysterics, which made Honeycomb begin laughing himself, until finally they both stopped laughing and the hangar fell silent once again. “Ok, that was a good job, but now I’m all out of breath from laughing!” Stotch wheezed, trying to get some air circulating again. He had heard of the term being breathless from the humans before, but he had never expected to experience it for himself. He grinned as he looked at ‘comb, who grinned before he suddenly had the mech leap on his hood, which made his alt drop to the ground a bit. He was about to complain before he groaned as he felt Honeycomb rub along the sides of his altmode, which made him shudder and whimper. He hadn’t realised just how desperate he was until ‘Comb had started doing it. “Ah damnit ‘comb, look what you’re doing to me!” He groaned and shuddered, not expecting this sort of thing from Honeycomb.

“Aww c’mon, you know you love it really!” ‘Comb laughed, as he continued to stroke Scotch’s doors, whilst the bot’s tyres wheezed under his weight, clearly not used to having this much weight on their owner at once. Stotch himself shuddered and hunkered down a bit, quite liking the attention, as he never realised quite how sensitive his altmode was. He groaned and moved forward a bit, tyres sagging as he moved forward a bit. He groaned as his spike began to slowly harden, as many of his sensors were rubbed or brushed up against. If he had known the teasing was going to be this good in his altmode, he would’ve done it long ago! He wanted to kick himself for refusing all those times when Honeycomb had asked before, as he had realised exactly what he was missing out on.

“Oh, come on!” Scotch cried, shaking some more. He was really enjoying this and desperately wanted to transform, but Honeycomb’s weight was blocking him from doing so. He wiggled and snickered as he saw Comb cling on, but eventually gave in as one touch made him groan and his spike begin to swell. “Hey hey hey! Easy with the touching there!” He tried to sound serious, but the constant touching made him moan and try to transform again, only for Honeycomb to manage to block it again. This wasn’t fair! Here he was, stuck in altmode, and there was Stotch on top of him, touching him all the right places. He felt his drive build up and he couldn’t help but let out a long and loud moan. This touching just felt so good and he couldn’t stop himself. He groaned and shuddered, throwing off Honeycomb, before he transformed into robot mode, looking very flustered. 

“You are so evil, ya know that? I can’t even relax without leaping on top of me and touching me like some sex crazed maniac!” He panted, looking at his partner on the floor, before groaning as his spike pressed against his codpiece uncomfortably. “Now I’m hard! Are you gonna do anything about that or am I going to have to make you?” He smirked and yelped as Honeycomb grabbed his helm and rammed it into his spike panel. He did not see that coming, and he groaned as he heard Honeycomb moan from above as he began to kiss and lick the panel, which was starting to bend outwards the other bot’s spike swelled up more and more. 

“Ahhh, there we go. Such a good little bot. Trying to be dominant didn’t work did it now?” Honeycomb smirked, tightening his grip on the bot below and pressing his panel into Stotch’s faceplates more, moaning as he felt the kisses and licks continue. He hadn’t expected the other bot to be such a good boi, but he had been proven wrong. He groaned and let the smaller bot go, humming as he watched him get to his pedes and grin, some saliva on his lipplates. “I bet you enjoyed that, judging by the amount of praise you were giving my spike panel!” He laughed and watched as Stotch blushed heavily, before leaping on him and pinning him to the floor, kissing him harshly. 

Normally this sort of kiss wouldn’t’ve sat well with Stotch, but there was just something about Honeycomb being such a tease and sexy thing that turned him on. But this kiss. There was something about he was pinned down and how forcibly he was kissed that got his engine revving and leaving him wanting more. He groaned and smirked as he looked at he looked at Honeycomb, before moaning as the kiss deepened. When he was like this, it made Stotch so incredibly horny. He groaned as the kiss broke, before groaning as the kisses began trailing from his chin all the way down his chest, before his optics flared as he felt Honeycomb kiss his valve panel. This felt absolutely amazing and he didn’t want the feeling to end. He whimpered as the kisses ended and he wiggled a bit, wanting something to happen. He couldn’t be left like this, he just couldn’t! To come in here and disturb him, leap on him, kiss him and then tease him, only to stop now and leave him with nothing would be a fate worse than death! “Aww c’mon Honeycomb, you’ve gotta give me something!” He whimpered when the kisses stopped, only to have his optics flare as Honeycomb began rubbing his panel.

“Oh, it seems that I’ve found myself a prize! Wouldn’t you agree?” Honeycomb smirked as he continued rubbing, before the panel flew aside, revealing Stotch’s soaked valve, which was leaking lubricant. “Don’t worry, this will be very good for you. I promise!” He smiled as he pressed one digit inside Stotch’s valve, just testing the waters. He snickered as he heard a groan come from above and pressed two in, smirking as the groan became a moan and he began scissoring, wanting to make sure that Stotch could accommodate his large girth. He snickered he began moving back and forth, mewling as he heard the other mech cry out and shake. It felt so good to stuff Stotch’s groaning valve and hear him cry out and pant, just like a dog in heat.

Stotch let out another loud moan as Honeycomb replaced his two digits with three, adding a little bit of pain to the rather pleasurable experience, and he moaned and shuddered as the three digits began to play with his slowly stretching valve walls, before he began pumping the digits in and out, shuddering as he felt the various nodes inside of him light up and send miniature shockwaves, which caused his optics to flare again. 

Honeycomb grinned and retracted his panel, showing off his monstrous spike, which was already half hard and leaking copious amounts of pre-fluid. However, once he saw the stretched valve and the copious amount of fluids it was leaking, his spike went to full mast and he growled as he slammed it into the other mech, groaning as the three fingers were not even enough to warn Stotch of the impending girth. He moaned loudly as he felt the tight walls squeeze his spike so deliciously! He panted and huffed as he hit the hilt and he waited to get comfortable, before he began thrusting back and forth, moaning and grunting as his spike went in and out at a slow pace, before it sped up. 

Beneath him, Stotch was crying out in pain and pleasure as the girthy spike went in and out of his valve, which strained as the monstrous spike was slammed in and out at pace which was getting faster and faster. He whimpered and babbled as the length brushed over various nodes and clusters within his valve, making him whine and cry out as each strike caused waves of pleasure to strike him over and over again like invisible bolts of lightning. He huffed and his engine roared and squealed as the clusters were struck over and over again. It felt like each cluster had been hit for the very first time, which made him cry out loudly in pleasure.

Honeycomb panted and whined as he tried his hardest to get his overload to approach, but there was something about he was thrusting that just wasn’t doing it. He growled and altered his position a bit, before moaning and whining as he thrusted back in in one brutal motion, causing both mechs to cry out as the new angle caused deeper waves of pleasure to shoot throughout the two, before they began to pant and whine, their overloads beginning to peak as the rough fucking wreaked havoc on their systems.

Stotch cried out as overload wracked through his overworked and strained frame, causing him to groan and whimper as wave after wave of thick fluids poured out of his valve, as it clenched around Honeycomb’s massive length, squeezing it so deliciously, as if it was urging him to cum. He groaned and laid there, as if the overload had put him in a trance, which he was only brought out of when Honeycomb cried out as his overload finally hit him, which caused him to bury his spike in all the way to the hilt, before wave after wave of red hot musky transfluid burst forth from his bulging spike, soaking the inside of Stotch’s valve, with some of the excess fluids pooling inside, causing the other bots plating to swell a tiny bit, before the fluid dribbled out of the stuffed valve and pooled on the floor, causing a rather thick and musky smell to start filling the room, before he finally pulled out, causing the fluid that was inside to pour out and add to the already sticky mess on the floor. 

Honeycomb groaned and panted from his overload before he looked down at Stotch, who smiled at him. “Well, that’s cured your boredom, hasn’t it?”


End file.
